Companies often use call centers to address consumer inquiries, take consumer orders, and/or resolve consumer problems. Interactive voice response (IVR) systems are frequently used to initially interact with a caller to obtain information regarding the call and, if possible, to provide automated responses. When automated information from the IVR system is not able to satisfy the caller, the caller's call is often transferred to a device associated with a human agent to service the inquiry and provide desired assistance. Routing of a caller's call to an agent may be managed using automatic call distributors (ACDs), which are often provided as a service from a third-party. As call centers migrate to a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and/or Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) environment, capacity of ACDs may increase, and ACDs may manage a large number of agents. Management of business rules for selecting agents from a large number of ACDs and/or a large number of agents may be quite complicated.